banjokazooiefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:List of parts
I think they should be listed in alphabetical order.Then the location where you first get it from. Then what it does. I will create a test box. -- [[User:Arav the Undersith|'Arav']] the [[User talk:Arav the Undersith|'Undersith']] 21:07, 9 December 2008 (UTC) ---- ---- Thats the table. Enjoy using it. An example of its use is here: http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_planets I would also call the page : List of parts in B&K:Nuts. Thats my early contribution. :) -- [[User:Arav the Undersith|'Arav']] the [[User talk:Arav the Undersith|'Undersith']] 21:16, 9 December 2008 (UTC) :Looks great. Will we make different tables for each category? droginator1 23:59, 9 December 2008 (UTC) ::Yea. I think it would be a good idea. With the list we have now, it would be hard to find things. My bad. Learner4 12:31, 10 December 2008 (UTC) *Here is the list: (There might be less than 10 missing) Aerial Armor Balloon Boot-In-A-Box Box Bumper Cruisin' Light Detacher Egg Gun Egg Turret Ejector Seat Floater Folding Wing Foldy Propeller Freezeezy Fulgore's Fist Grenade Gun Grenade Turret Gyroscope Heavy Corner Heavy Cube Heavy L-Panel Heavy L-Pole Heavy Panel Heavy Pole Heavy T-Panel Heavy T-Pole Heavy Wedge High Grip Wheel Large Ammo Large Box Large Engine Large Fuel Large Jet Large Propeller Large Taxi Seat Large Tray Laser Light Corner Light Cube Light L-Panel Light L-Pole Light Panel Light Pole Light T-Panel Light T-Pole Light Wedge Liquid Squirter Medium Ammo Medium Engine Medium Fuel Plant Pot Rust Bin Sail Self-Destruct Sinker Small Ammo Small Engine Small Fuel Small Jet Small Propeller Small Taxi Seat Spec-o-Spy Spirit of Pants Spoiler Spotlight Spring Standard Seat Standard Wheel Standard Wing Sticky Balls Suck-n-Blow Super Ammo Super Corner Super Cube Super Engine Super Fuel Super Pole Super Seat Super T-Panel Super Wedge Super Wheel Torpedile Tow Bar Tray Vacuum Weldar's Breath Windscreen -Hope that helps!-- [[User:Arav the Undersith|'Arav']] the [[User talk:Arav the Undersith|'Undersith']] 05:13, 11 December 2008 (UTC) I think one of the things that should go on the chart is the stats of the item. It should also have a catagory, such as utility, flight, or weapons. Then finally, it should have a bar for how it is used or how it works, the purpose I should say. Learner4 17:31, 11 December 2008 (UTC) Well, I've just sorted everything into category-based tables, including stats. Do you think the stats would look better if they were images, similar to the button templates? I'm thinking of doing a set of images for each stat. Toomai 18:17, 17 December 2008 (UTC) NICE WORK! Learner4 20:43, 22 December 2008 (UTC) I'm going to work on making new articles, each will be about a certain list of parts, like protection. On these pages, we will need images, and/or good detail. I am hoping we can get it done. Learner4 00:37, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Misleading data? I think that the in-game information about the power provided by a Super Engine is misleading, and that the information on this list should be changed accordingly. I just joined Wikia, so I don't know how to change it because of the image involved. I also would like to know if I should make this change. Anyway, the Super Engine provides as much power as a Large Jet. The information in the game would suggest that the power is equal to a Small Jet. That is a big difference. Please let me know whether or not this change would be made. Mumbojumbo4 02:48, August 15, 2010 (UTC) :So you're saying that, while the images are correct according to the game, you've done some testing and have concluded that that it doesn't appear to be right? There are three possible things in such a case: :#We leave the image how they are, but put a note at the bottom of the table or page that "testing suggests this should actually be X". :#We change the image and put a note that "image does not match game data but does match test data". :#It's possible that there are rounding errors - that is, a Small Jet may actually be 3.8, while a Super Engine is 4.4 - both values would convert to 4 under the "integers out of 5" system. There's not much we can do about that. :Toomai Glittershine eXemplary LogicThe Stats GuyThe Table DesignerThe Image Guru 13:17, August 15, 2010 (UTC)